Torturing Tea
by JenLo
Summary: A very painful story concerning Tea haha! SARAH!! DONT READ THIS MY BRO WROTE IT!
1. Default Chapter

I am the person who absolutely HATES TEA!!!! And her B-BORING ATTITUDE!!!!!  
  
IF YOU READ TOTURING TEA!!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS!!  
  
If you love Tea, it's cool with me but don't read any of my stories. I would advise you not to look ANY further.  
  
Scene: The gang is at a school dance! Then suddenly...  
  
A loud crash shatters the wall of their school cafeteria!  
  
Terrorists Fire shots into the crowd. And Then..  
  
Scene: Yugi and Joey make it out. So with Tristin and Bakura but not TEA!!!!!!  
  
Tea: HUH!!!! AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea just notices that she was taken by Terrorists. The Terrorists take Tea into the van.  
  
In the van..  
  
Tea: AAAA!!! What do you want with me!!!!  
  
Terrorist: SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!!!  
  
Tea quickly shuts up.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yugi: O man!!! What Happened!!! Who would do such a thing!  
  
Bakura: I don't know but this is Terrible!!!  
  
Joey: I DON'T SEE TEA!!!!  
  
All puzzled.  
  
Now at the Terrorists warehouse!  
  
Terrorist: Tie her up!!!  
  
They tie Tea up to a chair with duck tape.  
  
Tea: (Pleading) What do you want with me!!!!  
  
Terrorist: I want your Cooperation!  
  
Tea: well you can't have it!!  
  
Terrorist: well your very stupid!  
  
The terrorist pulls out a knife.  
  
Tea: O MY GOD!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: HAHAHAH!!!  
  
Then sets his hand on the table.  
  
Tea: ARE YOU MAD!!!!  
  
Then the terrorist slices his own Thumb off!!!  
  
Tea: EEEWWWWW!!!!!!! Then breaks down crying!!  
  
Terrorist: No PAIN!!!  
  
The Terrorist then has his thumb mysteriously REGROWN!!!  
  
Tea: AAA!!!!!  
  
Then the Terrorist grabs Tea's hand and sets it on the table.  
  
Tea: PLEASE!!!!! WHY ARE YOU SOOO!!!! MEAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea is now trying to cooperate.  
  
Terrorist: STRIP!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAA!!!!! NNOOOO WAYYY!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: Fine!!!  
  
Then he punches Tea in the stomach!!  
  
Tea: (Barley has breath) WWWWHHHHYY!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: HAHAAHAAHA!!!  
  
Then punches her again.  
  
Tea: PPLEASE!!!!  
  
Now the terrorist stops.  
  
Tea starts to cry.  
  
As Tea is crying, 2 terrorists bring out a bucket, a baton, and a boot - like devise that has some kind of knob at the end.  
  
Terrorist: STOP CRYING!!!!!  
  
Tea cries louder.  
  
Terrorist: AAAA!!!! SHUT UPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Then a Terrorist grabs Tea's hand and another grabs her leg!  
  
Terrorist at hand: Now don't try anything STUPID!!!  
  
Tea: AAAA!!! LET ME GO!!!  
  
Terrorist at the leg now removes Tea's right shoe and sock! Tea then kicks the Terrorist.  
  
Terrorist at arm: THAT WAS STUPID!!!!  
  
Then the Terrorist smashes Tea's fingers with a baton.  
  
Tea: (Riving in pain!) OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist at the arm does not let Tea pull away her hand to rub the pain off.  
  
Tea: (crying) Why ARE YOU SO...SO!!!! MEAN!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist at arm: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Then he hits Tea's fingers again.  
  
Now the Terrorist lets her hold her hand.  
  
Tea is crying in pain.  
  
Terrorist: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Tea tries to suck up her tears.  
  
The terrorists move Tea to a room. And lay her down in an iron slab.  
  
Tea: AAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Then The Terrorists put Tea's right bare foot into that devise that looked like a boot.  
  
Terrorist: Guess what this is?  
  
Tea does not answer.  
  
Terrorist: fine!!!  
  
Then the Terrorist turns the knob and Tea starts to scream!!!  
  
Explaining while turning knob: This is what is called a boot press! As you see it compresses you foot.  
  
Tea: AAAAA!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!! ARE!!!!!! YOU!!!!! SOOOO!!!! CREUL!!!!!! AAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now Tea is trying to rub her foot because it was very painful but she couldn't because her hands were cuffed to the sides.  
  
Tea is now pleading..  
  
Tea: Please!!! RELEASE ME!!!!!!! AAAAA!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist only turns the knob further.  
  
Tea: AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: ok let her go!  
  
The Terrorist stops compressing Tea's foot and then removes the devise.  
  
Terrorist: NOW!!! WILL YOU COOPERATE!!!!  
  
Tea: WWWHHHAATTT!!!! DOOO YOU WANT!!!! (crying)  
  
Terrorist: TOO LATE!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (cries even louder)  
  
Terrorist brings a bucket of HOT grease! And HOT water!  
  
Tea: PPPLLEEEAASSEEE!!! YOU GOTTA STOP DOING THIS!!!!  
  
Terrorist: Sorry!!! TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! BBBBBBBAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!  
  
Tea screams as her foot is dipped into a pot of HOT water!  
  
TEA: AAAAAA!!!!!!!!! PPLLLLLLEEEASSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist removes Tea's foot from the HOT water.  
  
Tea is riving in pain.  
  
Tea: PLEASE!!!!! ILL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: NOPE!!!!!  
  
The terrorist holds Tea's foot in the boiling water again.  
  
Again Tea screams in pain!  
  
Terrorist: MUWHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Then the Terrorist removes Tea's foot.  
  
Tea: JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: I think it's time to INTERROGATE!!  
  
TEA: (screaming in pain) WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Her foot is socked into boiling water again  
  
Tea: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Tea's foot is removed.  
  
Scene: Tea is now strapped to a chair.  
  
Tea: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: We are holding you for ransom for Mr. Seto Kaiba.  
  
Tea: HUH!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: YEAH!!! YOU HEARD ME!!!!  
  
Then a terrorist motions for a camera.  
  
Terrorist: (saying this to the camera) SETO!!!! WATCH AND REMEMBER!!!  
  
Then the terrorist shows a bubbling bucket of HOT BOILING GREASE!!!  
  
TEA: (INTRUPTING) AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: SSHHUUTT UPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Then hits her in the stomach.  
  
As Tea is out of breath she is tapped in the mouth!  
  
Terrorist: Ok! WE ARE READY!!!  
  
The terrorist lifts Tea's skirt and Tea is squirming.  
  
Tea: MMMMMM... PLMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: HAHAAH!!!!  
  
Then the Terrorist sits the bucket next to Tea and now grabs a spoon.  
  
Tea: MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!....  
  
And then the terrorist takes a spoonful of this HOT grease and pours it on Tea's thigh!!!  
  
Tea: MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea begins to cry in pain!!!!  
  
Terrorists are enjoying!  
  
Now the Terrorist continues to pour HOT grease.  
  
Terrorists gather and decide her fate!  
  
Terrorist: I say kill her!!!  
  
They Decide!...  
  
All Terrorists: WE VOTE!!!!! DEATH!!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAAA!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: WELL TOO BAD!!!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: We have done enough!!!! You decide!!!!! YOUR DEATH!!!!!!  
  
TEA: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I WONT DECIDE!!!!!!!  
  
OK I will let you the readers decide.  
  
A: I will burn her after crucifixion. Go to chapter 1  
  
B: I will tie her on a wall and let an 18 - wheeler squash her. Go to chapter 2  
  
C: I will smash her head with a Sledge Hammer. See Chapter 3  
  
D: I will Mane her with knives. See chapter 4.  
  
Any other suggestions review and ill make sure you will be heard. 


	2. Crucify and burn Tea chapter 2

I am the person who HATES TEA. Chapter 1  
  
If you went here you want me to crucify her and Burn Her! RIGHT!!!! OK!!! Lets get on with it!!!  
  
  
  
Terrorist: The reader has decided!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Now Tea is tied to a cross!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorists nail Tea's hands and feet to the cross  
  
Tea is Helplessly in pain.  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: NOW LIFT!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist's put gasoline on the bottom of Tea's cross.  
  
Terrorist: LIGHT IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TEA: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea is now whipped. After a while the ordeal is over and she is nothing but dust!!!  
  
YEAH!!!!! 


	3. Squash Tea with a truck! chapter 3

I am the person who HATES TEA! Chapter 2  
  
Ok you picked "B" so here's your story  
  
  
  
Terrorist: The Reader has decided!  
  
Tea: NO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Now the Terrorist straps Tea to a wall and then...  
  
Tea: OOO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist hops into a truck. He sets it into full gear!!!  
  
Honks the horn twice!  
  
It's Time!!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea begins to cry!!!!  
  
Terrorist: AAAHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAA.....  
  
Her voice trails off as the big truck runs right into her!  
  
YEAH!!!!! 


	4. Smash Tea's head with a Sledge Hammer! c...

I am the person who HATES TEA!!! Chapter 3  
  
Ok You WANNA SEE TEA BE SMASHED OPEN!!!! YEAH!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terrorists: The Readers have decided your fate!  
  
Tea: AAAAA!!!! READERS!!!!!!! WHY!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist: HAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
A terrorist lays Tea's Head on a board!  
  
Tea: OOO!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But they also lay Tea's Hand!!!  
  
Terrorist: Start with the HAND!!!  
  
TEA: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then the Terrorist smashes Tea's fingers with a sledge hammer!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!! HOW COULD ANYONE BE SO CREUL!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Tea begins to cry in pain!  
  
Terrorist: FINISH HER!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Then the Sledge Hammer Falls on Tea's head!!!  
  
DEAD!!!!!  
  
YEAH!!!!!! 


	5. Mane Tea with knifes! chapter 5

I am the person who HATES TEA!!! Chapter 4  
  
Ok the slowest one!!! But most effective!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Terrorist: The Readers have decided!  
  
Tea: DAMMIITT!!!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Reader: WE HATE YOU TOO!!!! SO SHUT UP AND DIE!!!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea begins to cry!  
  
The audience begins to cheer!!  
  
Terrorist: She Will DIE!!!!!!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist pulls out a knife!  
  
Tea: AAAA!!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist stabs Tea in her foot!  
  
Tea is riving in pain.  
  
Terrorist: MORE!!!!  
  
TEA: (Crying) AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Tea is stabbed in the Thigh!!  
  
Tea begins to scream in great pain!  
  
Tea: (riving in pain) PPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE!!!!!!!! NNNOOO MMMOORRREE!!!!  
  
Terrorist: MORE!  
  
Tea: PPPLLLEEEASSSEE!!!!!!  
  
Then Tea is stabbed in he Bicep ( part of the arm )  
  
Tea: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! SSSTTTTOOOPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
The terrorists shouts " MORE! " then the audience says " CHOP HER HAND OFF!!"  
  
Terrorist: YEAH!!!  
  
TEA: AAAAAAAA PLEASE!!!! NNNNOOOO MMMOOORRREEE!!!!!  
  
The terrorist lays Tea's hand on a board.  
  
Tea: OOO!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Terrorist pulls out an ax!  
  
Tea: PLEASE!!!!!!!!! NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terrorist then Chops Tea's hand off!  
  
Tea: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea is riving in great pain.  
  
After all is said and done the Terrorist cuts Tea's Throat.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
